Support of individual faculty research will be undertaken in order to strengthen the biomedical research training opportunities both for faculty and students at Bethune-Cookman College. Support for the following projects is requested: Research Support and Administration; Project Director, Munir A. Rahmani. 1) Role of Glucocorticoids in the Regulation of Protein Synthesis in Skeletal Muscle, Ijaz R. Cheema, Principal Investigator. 2) Micro-Computer Molecular Analysis and Information Display System, Terry J. Green, Principal Investigator. 3) Yeast Phospholipid - Regulated Protein Kinase and Various t- RNA-Regulated Proteins Kinases, Wu-Nan Kuo, Principal Investigator. 4) Genetics of Expression of Isozymes in Xenotropic Virus Expressing Mice, Ram Nayar, Principal Investigator. 5) Regulation of alpha-adrenoceptors of Rat Aorat; Effects of Hypertension, Thyroid Hormone and Aging, Munir A. Rahmani, Principal Investigator. 6) Synthesis and Antibacterial Activity of Thieno (3, 4-beta) Pyridine Derivatives. 7) Social and Behavioral Factors in Black Infant Mortality, Roberta Sappington, Principal Investigator. 8) Effects of Buthionine Sulfoximine on Chicken Embryos, Shukdeb Sen, Principal Investigator. 9) The Effects of DY3 on Fertility and Fecundity in Female C57BL/6J Mice, Herbert W. Thompson, Principal Investigator.